operation_scorpionfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
There are currently 11 weapons in Operation Scorpion; the XM8, M4A1 Carbine, SIG MCX Virtus, SCAR-L, AK74N, Kriss Vector, HK MP5A5, VSS Vintorez, UMP-45, FN FNX 45, and the HK USP.45. Plus the removed AK5C. M4A1 Carbine The M4A1 Carbine is the starter weapon given to every new player. It has relatively low recoil, medium damage, and medium weight. One should use this weapon until the MK16-SCAR L is unlocked because of how stable it is. Currently, it is the most customizable weapon in the game. Unlock Requirements: None Statistics: * Damage: 40 * Effective Range: 600 * Stability: 1.257 * Aim Speed: 0.10 * Weight: 0.50 * Fire Type: Auto/Burst/Semi In-Game Description: An American fully automatic carbine that is a shorter and lighter variant of the M16A2 assault rifle. Highly customizable to satisfy your personal taste. Pros: * Highly Customizable * Relatively Low Recoil Cons: * Obstructive Iron Sights SCAR-L The SCAR-L is a great all-around weapon because of its high damage and stability. At close range, it will generally win against other weapons (except for the Kriss Vector) and will perform very well at medium-long range due to low recoil. Unlock Requirements: Level 3 or 2500 credits Statistics: *Damage: 44 *Effect Range: 520 *Stability: 1.454 *Aim Speed: 0.33 *Weight: 1.04 *Fire Type: Auto/Semi In-Game Description: A Belgian fully automatic carbine that is a shorter and lighter variant of the FN SCAR-H assault rifle. Pros: * Better stability while firing Cons: * Heavy HK MP5A5 The MP5A5 is a great all-around weapon because of its high damage and stability. At close range, it will generally win against other weapons (except for the Kriss Vector) and will perform very well at medium-long range due to low recoil. Unlock Requirements: Level 5 or (?) credits Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Auto/3rd Burst/Semi In-Game Description: Pros: * Cons: * XM8 The XM8 has its ups and downs. It replaced the AK5C as the pre-alpha exclusive weapon. Unlock Requirements: Must have played the pre-alpha Statistics: *Damage: 41 *Effect Range: 510 *Stability: 1.177 *Aim Speed: 0.31 *Weight: 1.08 *Fire Type: Auto/Burst/Semi In-Game Description: None I can find, I think they removed these. (RIP in game description) AK5C The AK5C is a “slick ass Swedish assault rifle” given to players as a reward for buying the pre-alpha. It has slightly higher damage than the M4A1, in exchange for having less stability and higher recoil. It is most effective when firing in bursts at long range, or hipfired as a CQB weapon. It is commonly used with the red dot sight, as it offers increased accuracy when firing at a distance. Unlock Requirements: Must have played the alpha Statistics: *Damage: 52.5 *Effect Range: 240 *Bullet Velocity: 930 *Stability: 1.33 *Aim Speed: 0.2 *Weight: 7.000 *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game Description: A Swedish version of the FN FNC assault rifle with certain modifications, mostly to adapt the weapon to the partially subarctic Swedish climate. AK74N The AK74N is an assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov firing 5.45x39 mm rounds, it has a slower firerate than the other weapons in the game, but deals very high damage. To control the high recoil it should be fired in semi or burst fired and hit the head and chest to be effective in stopping the opposition where they stand. (The AK74N is very slow when running) (mass = weight and just switching to side arms does not negate that) Unlock Requirements: Level 20 or 77k credits Statistics: *Damage: 56 *Effect Range: 275 *Bullet Velocity: 880 *Stability: 1.55 *Aim Speed: 0.22 *Weight: 7.292 *Fire Type: Auto/Semi In-Game Description: A variant of the infamous Russian Kalashnikov automatic rifles. Highly customizable to satisfy your personal taste. Pros: * High damage Cons: * Heavy * Low rate of fire * High horizontal recoil Kriss Vector The Kriss Vector is a .45 mm submachine gun that has a fast firerate and low damage. This weapon is suited for direct or frontal CQC encounters because of the high damage the Kriss Vector does to the head. This weapon holds 25 rounds but the fast firerate and high recoil may lead you to expend a lot more ammo and you may find yourself overrun. It is recommended to aim for the head or neck areas to maximize lethality and efficiency, flank behind enemies taking advantage of the increased mobility, and using the Osprey suppressor to reduce your sound signature significantly. Unlock Requirements: 199 Headshots *Damage: 38 *Effect Range: 190 *Bullet Velocity: 300 *Stability: 1.29 *Aim Speed: 0.14 *Weight: 6.364 *Fire Type: Automatic/3rd Burst/Semi In-Game Description: An improved version of the original Vector. It attracts a lot of customers from private defense companies. Pros: * High headshot damage * Fast firerate * Less weight/ faster movement * Low recoil Cons: * Low body shot damage * Fast firerate with low magazine size (bullets run out fast) SNIPER With a high base damage of 77, the VSS two-shots on any body part except for the head. The main disadvantage of the VSS is the very small magazine capacity of 10 rounds, combined with a very long reload. When firing this weapon rapidly, smoke billows from the muzzle and will obscure sight when aimed in. Unlock Requirements: Level 35 or 15k credits Statistics: *Damage: 77 *Effect Range: 290 *Bullet Velocity: 290 *Stability: 1.25 *Aim Speed: 0.25 *Weight: 7.778 *Fire Type: Auto/Semi In-Game Description: The VSS Vintorez is a Russian DMR that uses 9x39 armor piercing cartridges. Pros: * High damage output Cons: * Slow reload * Low mobility * Obscuring smoke HK USP.45 The HK USP.45 is a weapon that has more application as a tool instead of a weapon, as it is extremely quiet when suppressed. While it does very little body shot damage, headshots are very effective with this weapon. It is effective as a weapon in the hands of either a very skilled marksman, or a lucky player that happens to be behind an unsuspecting enemy. The USP.45 is great for breaking glass without drawing attention to yourself, but sees very little use otherwise. There is currently no other attachments besides an Osprey Suppressor. Unlock Requirements: None Statistics: *Damage: 35 *Effect Range: 90 *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: 1.1 *Aim Speed: .11 *Weight: 5.738 *Fire Type: Semi In-Game Description: A German semi-automatic handgun that is famous for its versatility and accuracy. Pros: * Minimal recoil * One tap headshot potential Cons: * Low body shot damage